Supplementary Lessons
by YuriChan220
Summary: Birthday story for OuMiyuki. Teacher-student AU. Kotori Minami can't help but fall in love with her student, Honoka and vice versa.


**Supplementary Lessons**

 **Pairing: Honoka x Kotori**

 **Genre: Friendship/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: (high squeaky voice) S-s-s-s-so sorry, Miyuki-chan to have kept you waiting so long! But…but….here's my birthday present as you requested~! I feel so bad right now! OTL**

 **P-Please enjoy!**

Kotori Minami takes a glance at her student, Honoka Kousaka as she watches her jot down some things on paper. It's supplementary private lessons since the ginger failed that last test, meaning she has to take those lessons until the retake and hopefully pass.

 _Kousaka-san is such a troublemaker but…she looks so cute when she's so focused like this…_

A faint blush appears on the teacher's face and goes back to her clipboard, pretending her blush did not exist. But her face still feels warm just thinking about her student.

 _Uwawawa…! What am I doing!? Kousaka-san's just my student!_

"Sensei?" Honoka's voice snaps her out of her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Ah! Y-yes, I'm fine!" Kotori squeaks. "G-get back to work. You got only a few problems left anyways before you're free to leave."

 _Get it together, Kotori! This is just private lessons._

"Awwww! But I wanna break!" Honoka whines as she puts her pencil down and her head on the desk. "I've been doing this for at least 2 hours now!"

"W-well, you've been staring at me for quite a while…" It's true. Honoka can't help but stare at her teacher, considering she's wearing an office lady outfit with a black short skirt, black thigh high stockings with a hint of garter straps that are hidden under it and a white button shirt with a black blazer over it.

"Is that so~?" Honoka grins as she leans closer to her. "Tell me, Sensei…what do you think of me~?"

"Eh!? Wh-what do you mean!?"

 _Don't change the subject on me, Kousaka-san!_

"I'm asking you…what do you think of me~?" Honoka repeats, now out of her chair this time and wrapping her arms around her teacher.

"All I can say is….is you're such a…troublemaker…" Kotori replies, hanging her head down to hide her blush.

 _Yes, that's it! That'll hide my true-_

"Then why are you blushing~?" Honoka says, making the teacher squeak. The ginger leans closer to whisper in her ear. "You're obviously lying, Sensei~! Come on. Let me know how you truly feel~"

"K-Kousaka-san!" Kotori squeaks again at being pecked at the side of her neck. "Now's not the time….hyah!"

 _W-w-w-what are you doing!? This isn't right!_

"I'm not stopping until you tell me, Sensei~" Honoka says. She kisses each part of her neck, plus her cheek and then blowing on her earlobe, making the teacher shut her eyes tightly, quivering.

"Hyahhhh! H-Honoka-chan…you-!" The teacher quickly covers her mouth, surprised to say her student's name like that.

The ginger grins wider. "Ohhhhh, hoh~! You called me by my first name, huh~? Interesting, Sensei! Well then…" She leans closer to whisper in her ear again. "Would you mind if I called you, Kotori-sensei from now on~?"

"Eh!?" Kotori comprehend what is happening right now. First off, Honoka was concentrating on her work and now the ginger is advancing on her like a lioness pouncing on her gazelle.

 _This is just…mou! I can't take this anymore! I have no choice!_

"I…I liked you…H-Honoka-chan!" Kotori finally admits. "This is probably not right for me as a teacher but…but despite you being a class troublemaker, I still hold feelings for you!"

Honoka pulls away and walks over towards in front of the teacher with a gentle, loving smile. "I feel the same way, Kotori-sensei~. I'm very glad you told me your true feelings. Because I have loved you for a long time too."

 _Honoka-chan…l-loves me?_

"You're blushing again~" Honoka grins. "Are you really that speechless~?"

"N-no…" Kotori slightly looks down at the floor. "I'm just…surprised that you also…have had feelings for me from when you started attending my class."

 _It's very true, actually._ _Honoka-chan is my life…from the way she smiled at me…it was the happiest thing I saw…._

"I'm very happy, Kotori-sensei," the ginger cups both hands to her cheeks and leans in slightly closer. "I love you….very much. Will you…go out with me?"

 _Ah! Those words…they make my heart beat even more!_

"Y-yes!" Kotori nods, finally smiling. "I would love…to go out with you, Honoka-chan!"

They lean in and share a passionate, heartwarming kiss shortly after that. Just to seal the deal. It may be an impossible relationship to some people, but for Honoka and her teacher, Kotori, it doesn't matter to them. What they love is what they love. And no one can tell them otherwise.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it's short, but really, that's all I can think of. Ehehe! Happy VERY Belated Birthday, Miyuki-chan! Again, sooooooo sorry for the very long wait. Writer's block and then writing other stories. It's just tiring…**

 **Also, very sorry for doing your writing style again. Ehehe! I can't help myself! I LOVE how you write, Miyuki-chan!**

 **H-have a nice day!**


End file.
